Three Sister that were made only for destruction!
by Umino Minami
Summary: They were born into a world that wasnt meant for them.They were created form gods hand. but what happens when one of the sisters loses control and cant stop the power.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was so hyper that he just charged right into Tsuande's office and didn't care till hew saw a young girl just standing by Tsuande's side and was reading something. The girl looked up and he saw her features, she was nicely tanned with teal hair and aqua blue eyes and she looked very beautiful in her outfit. She wore Capri pants and had a shirt on that stopped right bellow her fully developed chest and the rest was the net undershirt and her shirt looked like it once belonged to a kimono since it was made from silk and compliment her hair and eyes. Then came in Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi and they all looked at the girl right in front of her.

"Minami…." Tsundae was cut off by Minami

"Don't tell me I have to work with them do I?" Minami asked. They all just looked at her but Sasuke gave her a scowl.

"Yes unfortunately you do. Minami-chan" Tusande said sarcastically. Minami just rolled her eyes and walked over to them and looked at all of them and then just shrugged and walked off. Minami walked around the village for quite some time and then went to the apartment she had rented for the time being, but to her dismay she was right next door to Sasuke and she could see right into his house since there houses were right across from each other and she sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Sasuke made his way into his house and found out that Minami rented the apartment across from his and even though he didnt really care. It was just something about her that made him feel uncomfortable and then he was snapped back to reality when he saw her on the balcony looking at the stars and drinking some tea.

"Hmmmm...I wonder how Satsu, Mai and Ryo are doing?" Minami asked herself

"Who is Satsu, Mai and Ryo?" A voice from behind her. Minami turned around to see Sasuke looking at her with wide eyes

"My sisters and they somehow got them selves into trouble.And Ryo is the oldest and he always was very protective adn ne never let anyone hurt us but he dissapaeared somtime when I was five, Satsu was four and Mai was three., but ever since my brother disapeared, it hasn't been surprising, since they always got into trouble alot when they were younger. See I'm the second oldest, Satsu is the middle and Mai is the youngest. But dont be fooled by how they look, they look stronger then they appear." Mianmi said

"What about you?" Sauske asked

"Well I'm the scecond oldest and i was just a little stronger than Satsu and Mai put together." Minami said with a little smile on her face. Sasuke was about to walk back into his apartment when he heard Minami's voice.

"So do you like Sakura or do you just see her as a friend?" Minaim asked. Sasuek turned around to answer but Minami was already in er apartment and she had truned off all the lights and went to bed. Minami was woken up by a harsh banging on her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just stop banging on my door." Minami yelled getting out of bed. She opened her front door to have a fist swung at her, but as swift as she was. Minami dodged the ponding fist thrown at her. Minami looked at a furious Sakura, calm Sasuke, and bored out of his mind Naruto and of course Kakashi had his nose stuck in a perverted book as usual.

"Well are going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Minami asked the team. They all just stared at her and walked in and then Naruto and Sauske started to bicker once again while Minami when into her room to get dressed for the day. Minamim walked out of her room only to pull Sakura in.

"Hey Minami..."Sakura was just about to say something when Minaim threw some clothes at her.

"What are these for?" Sakura asked

"They are for you...duh...and yea they may seem not like you but they fit your figure perfectly." Minami


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura just stared at Minami, she was shocked that Minami was giving her some of her old clothes.

"Uh Minami-chan why are you giving me this?" Sakura asked

"Because I cant fit in those any more."

Sakura just stared at the clothes in her hands and looked away. Minami noticed this and just started to shake her head.

"Minami i cant except..." Sakura was cut off

"Nope,i wont take them back you can keep them or not but if you want to go on a mission with me you need some clothes that will let you bend." Minami looking through her closet

"But i wont be able to fit these."

"Why not?" Minami asked turning around to look at Sakura

"Because my chest isnt as big as yours." sakrua said looking away from Minami in shame. Minami started to laugh and Sakura looked up atg Minami in shock.

"Now what is so funny?" Sakura said crossing her aroms over her chest

"Nothing Sakura its just that those clothes will huig your body perfectly." Minami said

Skaura just stared at her and then looked at the clothes and saw that Minami was telling the truth and smiled.

Meanwhile-----------------------------

The guys heard both Minami and Sakura's laughing and wondered what they were laughing at.They sat there for a few more minutes getting bored and before Naruto could whine again Minami and Skaura walked out of Minami's room and both of them were smilling.

"Why are you girls so happy?" Kakashi asked

"OOOOOHHHHHHH nothing." Minami said, both her and Sakura busting out laughing and holding thier stomachs since their laughing hurt. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sauske just stared at the girls and wondered what was so funny.


	3. Chapter 3

"what is so funny?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing really, its just we were having a little fun in micking each other thats all." Minami said still laughing and Sakura along side of her.

"Oh thats all, well thats no surprise." Sasuke said not caring that the igrls stopped laughing and gave him death glares.

"You know I think my sister Mia-chan would really like Sasuke-san, dont you think Sakura?" Minami whispered to sakura

"I agree totally with you on that." Sakura whispered back.

The guys just stared at the two girls whispering back and forth at each other. All three guys wondered what Minami and Skaura were talkign about,but before they could ask anything a knock came at the door.

"Ah right on time"Minami said walking over to her door and opening it up to reveal Hyuga Hinata standing in the hallway.

"Uh...Minami-chan dont you think we should now go to Tsunade-sama so we can see what is our mission?" Sakrua aksed.

"yes we should...well lets get a move on.shall we." Minami said standind ion the door way. Skaura and Hinata noded and walked off close behind Minami.

"Oh and guys dont make a mess out of my apartment.i cleaned last night so dont ruin my place." Minami said closing the door behind her and leaving Naruto, Sauske, and Kakashi all alone in Minami's apartment.

"Well her place does seem a cozy." Kakashi said pulling out his favorite novel "Icha Icha Paradise" Naruto and Sasuke just rolled thier eyes at thier sensi.

"I'm starved...I wonder i Minami has any ramen?" Naruto asked

"She doesn't." Sasuke said

"Oooooo...Sasuke is spying on our little Minami oooo how cute." Kakashi said in a teasing manner making Naruto laugh at his comment

"Shut up...I live acroos from her." Sasuke said pointing to his house. Naruto and Kakashi looked acroos adn saw that he was indeed right becaus ethey saw the Uchiha fan on his wall. Sasuke looked at them and saw they had smirks on there faces. Sasuke looked at them and they kept on smirking at him. Sasuke was too afarid to look at his place.

"So Sauske is that ur girlfriend or you have a stalker in your house." Kakashi said


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke turmed around to see that Kakashi was right there was a girl in his house. The girl had short aqua blue hair and was small but not as small as Sakura was and she was wearing something kinda like Minami was wearing but instead she had on a skirt and the designs were different. The design looked like there was wind blowing and it was at the bottom of her shrit and at the bottome of both sleves. All the girl and wondered what was going on till a puff of smoke came and there standing in front of the girl was Minami and Sakura and Hinata were on both side of Minami.

Tsunade's office------------------

"Minami you know fully well that you will be going into territory that is very dangerous." Tsunade said

"Yes I do." Minami said

Sakura and Hinata were witing for theri orders outside of tsunade's office.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Sakura said

"Yea I know it doesn't take this long to get a mission." Hinata said

"Your right about that, but I have a feeling that we're going to have to be alot more alert then on usuall missions." Sakura. The suddenly Mianmi burst through the doors.

"Come on girls we have to go."Minami said

"What wh..."Sakura was cutt off when Minami grabbed her arm and the next Sakrua and Hinata knew they were in Sasuke's apartment and there was a young looking girl in his apartment. The girl looked kinda like Minami but like a younger version. Sakura and Hinata were brought back to reality when they heard Minami's voice and they could tell she was not happy that this girl was here.

"Mia what are you doing here. I thought you left and went for Orchimaru." Minami said

"Yea but I'm here on offical buisness. So if you dont mind can you tell me where Sasuke is" Mia asked

"No I can not and will not. The only thing Orichmaru wants from him is his Sharigan(srry my spelling sucks)"Minami said in a vern stern voice

"Fine whatever but you know he will come to Orichmaru." Mai said

"Yea I know, but that wont be for a while." Minami said

Sakura just stared at the girl named Mai.

_'Did she know about the mark Orichmaru gave Sasuke during the chunni exams'_ Sakura thought

Mai just smirked at her sister and her little followers.And started to wonder around when she was stopped by her sister.

"Mai. Why do you do teh bidding of that stupid snake man?" Mianim asked

"Because i want to and i dont need you around from stoppping me." Mai said

Minami looked at Mai and instantly Mai saw that hse hurt her older sister. Mai tried to walk over and tell Minami she was sorry, but Minami backed away grabbed both Sakura and Hianta's wrists and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Sakura blinked and wondered where she was. She waited till her eyes adjusted and then saw that they were in the forest and saw that Minami had tears flowing down her checks. Sakura felt bad for Minami, even thought Sakura didn't have sibblings herself, she knew what Mai said hurt Minami deeply.

"Minami-chan you alright?" Sakura kicked herself for asking that question

"Yea I am" Minami said wipping away her tears

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sakura asked

"Not right know, but once i'm ready i'll tell you what really happened between me and my family."


End file.
